


Favor for a Friend

by Romiress



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Possession, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Trans Joseph Wilson, Trans Male Character, Werewolves, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: When Dick gets a tip about a monster in the woods, he'sreallynot prepared for what he's about to get involved with.





	Favor for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodramaticMrTails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/gifts).

When Dick wakes, he knows immediately that he isn't in his own bed. He knows because _ his _ bed is like a cloud, and the bed he's on right then is more like a rock. It's deeply uncomfortable, and only serves to emphasize the bone-deep ache that seems to override almost every other sensation.

He keeps his eyes closed, trying to get his bearings without letting anyone know he's awake. He can smell food cooking, and there's a sound that Dick associates with the sizzle of bacon cooking in a pan. He can hear someone moving around, and when he strains he thinks he might hear a bit of wind blowing against a window.

He doesn't appear to be bound or restrained in any way, and the space seems fairly open. If he was going to guess, it's a one room loft, but none of that explains what he's doing there or why he feels so sore. His memories are a fog, but lying around waiting for an answer isn't going to help much, so he cracks an eye open to see what he can see.

The man by the stove is familiar to Dick almost immediately. It's impossible to mistake the curly blond hair, the familiar frame. He'd know Joey anywhere, even if _ anywhere _ appears to be a small cabin.

"Joey," Dick croaks, forcing himself to sit up. Nothing's broken or cracked as far as he can tell, and when Joey turns to look at him he looks... normal? Happy. Not at all panicked or anything like that, which helps Dick relax but _ also _ serves to make him even more confused. It's not like they've both been kidnapped or anything like that.

"Morning Dick," a voice says, and Dick spots a radio resting on the kitchen counter. Joey's voice is coming from the radio, letting him communicate while his hands are busy preparing food.

Dick reaches up, rubbing at his face with his hands, and then tries to figure out exactly what he's supposed to say. Where is he supposed to start with all the questions he has?

He doesn't get a chance to find out, because Joey starts dishing food out onto plates, setting each down at a little table in the center of the space. The cabin is one great big room, with a kitchen on one side, a living room on the other, and a bedroom taking up a good portion of the farthest corner from the door. The bed he's on is nothing short of gigantic, even if it's uncomfortable, and he's pretty sure the sheets were a mess even before he ended up in it.

Which is a question in itself.

"Come get breakfast," Joey instructs. "Then we can talk."

Joey turns out to be a much better cook than he is, and refuses to have _ any _ sort of conversation until they're done. It's probably a good thing he does, because when they're finished Dick feels actually alive again. He's still sore, but his mouth is no longer dry and he can manage to speak in full sentences again.

"Okay," Dick says as he finishes his food. "I feel like a car hit me, and I'm assuming that I was not, in fact, hit by a car, so I'm kind of hoping for an explanation for why I'm about to reenact _ The Evil Dead?" _

"What?" Joey asks, looking confused. "The Evil Dead?"

"In a cabin deep in the woods- you know what, it doesn't matter. Why am I in a cabin? Why are you here? Why... why any of this?"

Joey, to his immense credit, doesn't drag it out.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asks as he grabs a piece of leftover bacon, popping it into his mouth. The question is a lot harder than it seems, because trying to remember is... confusing.

"Someone... reported a monster," Dick says. "I thought it might be connected to the whole _ night of the monster men _ thing and went to check it out. Then..."

He trails off. Something... there was definitely something big. Something big and...

"Hold on," Dick blurts. "Something _ did _ hit me."

"Oh yeah," Joey says, as casual as can be. "That was pop."

Dick makes a less than elegant sound of confusion. There is _ no way _ that he's hearing right. Or maybe he's misunderstanding? Maybe Joey means someone other than who Dick thinks of when he says _ pop. _

Because there's _ no way. _

Apparently his confusion shows on his face, because Joey elaborates.

"Pop got bitten by a werewolf—more or less—on a job. His regeneration is having a hard time burning through it, and last night was a full moon."

A werewolf. Deathstroke is a _ werewolf. _

"Slade is... a werewolf," Dick says, just because he needs to hear it said out loud.

"Temporarily," Joey clarifies. "He's already less wolf than he was, he's just having a hard time turning back right now."

"Wait, hold on," Dick blurts. "Are you saying he's _ still _ a werewolf?"

"Well, not quite," Joey says. Joey looks so _ casual _ it's almost painful. It's like he's discussing the weather and not the fact that his father's been turned into a horror movie monster. "When you ran into him last night, he was just a really big wolf. Now he's at least recognizably human."

Dick can already feel the headache coming on.

"More importantly," Joey says, his full attention on Dick, "we need a favor."

"A favor...?"

"Last night, pop was almost feral. He was able to keep himself from acting on his instincts, but he thought he'd be able to get back to normal if he could act on them. Really... work them out. That was what he was doing when he ran into you: hunting."

Dick isn't following. Not at all.

"He ran into you, and nearly killed you before he managed to get under control. He can't exactly hunt in broad daylight, so we were thinking acting on other kinds of instincts might have the same effect."

Joey wants to let Slade act on his instincts.

His animal instincts.

Dick does _ not _ like where this is going.

"By which you mean..."

"Pretty much what you're thinking," Joey says. "I've been trying to help pop through it, but I can't help the way he needs."

The _ way he needs. _ Dick feels like his brain is frying in his head.

"Sorry, hold on. Are you asking me to— to _ fuck _ Deathstroke? While he's a wolf?"

"A half wolf," Joey says. "And no. The opposite."

Joey wants him to _ get fucked _ by Slade. Slade's _ son _ is asking him to offer his ass up for his father's sake.

Joey seems to misread his hesitance as being about something it isn't, because he immediately launches into a _ very _ different explanation.

"I know you aren't attracted to pop—" Which is completely wrong, but not something Dick would ever confess to. "—but I thought I could help with that. If It were me in his body, surely it wouldn't be that bad...?"

This wouldn't be the first time he's messed around with Joey—not by a longshot—but messing around with Joey in the safety of their rooms at Titans Tower is a _ very _ different experience to... to this. To Joey apparently borrowing his father's body and using it to _ fuck Dick senseless. _

His stunned confusion is apparently taken by Joey for further hesitation, because Joey opts to sweeten the deal.

"My body won't be doing anything," he adds. "So if you want to make use of it, I certainly wouldn't blame you."

Dick fears he's moments away from having steam shoot out of his ears. No matter what Joey thinks, the fact is that Dick's been carrying a torch for Slade since... well, pretty much since he met him. No matter how he feels about Slade's particularly screwed up sense of morals, the fact is that Slade is _ attractive. _ Really, really attractive. And Joey... well, Joey looks a lot like his dad.

So the idea of being bent over by Slade with Joey under him (even if Joey's not going to be particularly responsive) is... well, it's not exactly something he'd thought about before (especially not with Slade as a _ werewolf), _ but it's definitely in his top ten fantasies _ now. _

"Is - is your dad alright with this?" He makes himself ask anyway. He's struggling to imagine that Slade would be alright with what amounts to a threeway with his son's unconscious body.

"Pop knows he's going to hurt someone if he doesn't get himself under control," Joey says. Even if other people might think ill of him, Dick knows that Slade doesn't like it when innocent people get hurt. Even if he doesn't like it because it bothers his code of professional ethics, Dick still knows he can count on that much.

"But did he say yes?"

Joey pauses a moment, then shrugs.

"I can go ask if you want?"

"Please," Dick says. "I don't want him... regretting this."

How can he not regret it? The situation is fifty different shades of fucked up. He's letting his son use his body to screw one of his greatest enemies, and he's going to be a passenger in his own body, dragged along for the ride. Even if Slade isn't going to be in control, he'll still know everything that's happening to him.

"I'll go get him," Joey says. He grabs Dick's empty plate, dumping it in the sink along with his own, and then does a quick bit of tidying before heading to the door.

Dick feels stunned. Maybe he's dreaming. That would make a lot of sense, because it's the only situation where he can imagine actually getting to be the meat of a Wilson sandwich. He gets to his feet, watching Joey go. 

Joey steps outside the front door of the cabin, turns to the side, and then starts signing at something Dick can't see. At Slade, in theory.

Dick is not ready for his first glimpse of Slade.

The Slade he saw the night before was a white wolf the size of a horse. The thing that comes in through the door is considerably more human and still _ absolutely fucking huge. _ Slade has to be seven feet at the shoulder and that's _ with _ him hunched over to pass through the doorway. Every part of him is oversized, and as Dick's eyes snap down he realizes that it is literally _ every _ part of him.

His cock's already out, hard and _ dripping, _ and alarmingly it looks to be about as thick around as Dick's arm. It's not the first time he's taken a cock, but a cock like that? No way.

"That is not going to fit," Dick protests immediately. No way, no how. There's just no possible way it could _ ever _ fit without tearing him in half.

"It'll fit," Joey says. "I'll work you open before I take over."

Dick can feel Slade's eye on him like a physical weight, and the intensity of it is enough to make him shuffle backwards. It isn't going to fit.

His legs bump the edge of the bed and Dick realizes that Slade and Joey have him quite literally backed into a corner.

"I know it's intimidating to look at," Joey says, "but it's not that bad. I know you can take it."

"Easy for you to say, it's not going into you," Dick mutters under his breath. Joey takes advantage of his distraction to close the distance between them, reaching up to rest a hand on Dick's chest as he leans up to drag him into a kiss.

It's hot and wet and reminds Dick so much of all the fun they've had together, but it doesn't change the fact that Slade's standing there watching the two of them. Dick can't tear his eyes away from the massive form of Joey's father, staring at them with a scary level of intensity.

"Ignore him," Joey says as if that were even possible, and trails kisses down the column of Dick's neck as he starts to peel Dick's clothes off.

If he weren't already hard, the look Joey gives him when he jerks Dick's pants down and finds his erection would be enough to make him so anyway. He's been hard since the moment he saw Slade's cock, and the sight of it is making his mouth water as he tries to tear his eyes away from it.

Joey knows what he's doing. It doesn't even take a minute before every speck of clothing Dick was wearing is off him and tucked neatly to the side, leaving him naked and exposed on the bed.

"Clothes," Dick says. It's happening. He wants it even if he's scared shitless of what Slade's cock is going to do to his body, and there's no pretending he's going to say anything but yes. If he's going to get to enjoy Joey, he's going to make sure that Joey is aware for at least some of it, and he watches intently as Joey strips off piece after piece of clothing, revealing inch after inch of skin.

Joey has always looked good. Good enough to distract Dick, just for a moment, from the situation that he's in. He loops an arm around Joey's waist, pulling him to the edge of the bed, and trails kisses down his stomach towards Joey's cunt. He stops just for a moment to drag his tongue across Joey's clit, and then pulls back, pulling Joey onto the bed with him.

"Let me just eat you out," Dick says. No matter what kind of screwed up situation he's in, he's never going to pass up a chance to eat Joey out. Even if it's in front of his father, even if Dick's about to be split in half... Dick's going to make sure Joey has a good time, at least to start. He uses his thumbs to pull the lips of Joey's cunt open, leaning in to lap at the wetness there, and pauses when he tastes cum.

Normally he likes that. Normally there's nothing half as satisfying as licking his own cum out of Joey.

But it sure as hell isn't _ his _ cum this time around.

"Joey?" Dick asks tentatively. "When you said you weren't able to help your pop..."

"He didn't want to risk hurting me," Joey admits. "It's a lot harder to manage with just two."

Oh. _ Oh. _

Dick should probably be horrified. He should probably get away from the situation as fast as possible. But right then, an inch from Joey's wet cunt with the taste of Slade's cum on his tongue... right then he doesn't think he's ever been so turned on in his life.

Dick leans his head forward and gets back to work.

He wants it to last much longer than it does, but eventually Joey tangles a hand into his hair, pulling his head back. Dick's chin is dripping with Joey's juices, and he reaches up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as Joey watches. He wants to just continue. He wants to lay Joey down on the bed and fuck him until they're _ both _ satisfied. But Slade's right there, and there's no ignoring the eight or nine foot werewolf in the room.

"Let me," Joey says as he arranges Dick the way he wants. Joey's always been good at what he does (Dick sort of has the impression that Joey is good at everything), and what he _ does _ includes working Dick's hole open. Dick's hips buck forward with every movement, but Joey's fingers dig into the jut of his hips, keeping him from moving too far away.

The feeling of Joey's fingers and tongue working him open is something like heaven, and Dick groans into the bed as he lets him do his work. He doesn't even try and keep himself upright, his body sinking lower and lower as Joey spreads him out, adding finger after finger.

There's a growl elsewhere in the room and Joey's fingers inside him go still. Dick lets out a strangled groan of frustration as Joey withdraws them, twisting his head around to look at Slade.

"You're right," Joey says as if he has any idea what the hell the growl meant. "We've spent too long preparing. He can handle it."

Joey rolls out of the bed to reach the nightstand, retrieving a large bottle of lube. It's cold when he starts to drizzle it across the cleft of Dick's ass, and Dick shivers as Joey pushes a few globs inside, making sure he's good and soaked.

He has a front row view as Joey slides off the bed completely, approaching the massive form of his father. Slade hunches down, letting out an incomprehensible whine, and then Joey reaches out, starting to apply lube to Slade's erection.

It's still too big. Dick still doesn't know how it's going to fit, but Joey seems perfectly confident that it's going to. The moment he's done he hops back onto the bed, leaning in to give Dick a peck on the cheek.

"Just remember," Joey says. "It's me, not pop."

It's not exactly the reassurance he's looking for, but Dick doesn't have time to dwell on it as Joey goes limp under him. He figures he doesn't have much time after that, so he pulls Joey over, resting himself over Joey's body. Joey's still body is... well, if he's being honest with himself, kind of arousing. It's not like it's the first time he's enjoyed him when unconscious, but every single time feels like he's doing something shady. It's like he's sneaking into Joey's room during practice and having his way with Joey without him even knowing.

The fact that Joey's _ watching _ him do it only makes it better.

Dick sucks a hickey into Joey's neck as he makes sure he's slicked up, guiding the head of his cock to rub against Joey's lips. He's already wet, which makes it easy for Dick to press inside as the bed dips under Slade's weight.

There's no way to pretend like it's entirely Joey back there. Not with the _ size _ of him. Even if Joey's in control, it's Slade's body, Slade's _ cock, _ and the feeling of it dragging across Dick's thighs as he shifts position isn't dissuading him of that notion.

"Hold on," Dick says desperately. He reaches up, snagging some of the pillows from the top of the bed, and sets about shoving them under Joey's hips, propping them up. It lets him get on his hands and knees, because that's the only possible way things are going to line up.

Dick guides his cock back to Joey's cunt before pressing in, burying himself in all the way before he shifts his knees, trying to find the best position.

Something hot and wet—probably a tongue—laps up his inner thighs and he lets out a choked gaps.

"Sl— _ Joey," _ he hisses. He has to be careful. He has to remind himself, over and over again, that it's Joey back there, even if Joey's limp form is currently under him. It's Joey, not Slade. Slade wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't— if he didn't _ have _ to.

Joey shifts forward, two massive clawed hands coming down on either side of Dick's head as he mounts him. His cock drags across Dick's ass, never quite finding its mark, but having Joey over him makes it excruciatingly clear how large he is.

The answer, of course, is _ way too large. _

"It's not going to fit," Dick says. "Joey, it's really— it's not going to fit."

A hot wet tongue laps up the side of Dick's neck, and Dick whimpers as the head of Slade's cock presses up against his hole. Even vigorously stretched, there's no way it's just sliding in, and Dick whimpers as he reaches back, trying to take Slade's cock in his hand so he can help line it up properly.

Joey manages to find just the right place, even with his distinct lack of manual dexterity, and the moment he does he _ pushes. _

It is _ big. _ It's like having a soda can shoved up his ass, the head barely tapered, and Dick lets out a pained noise as it starts to press in. He takes deep breath after deep breath, trying to make himself relax, trying to make his body accept the massive cock being pushed into it. The stretch is intense, and as painful as it is, Dick feels his own cock twitch in response.

At the very least Joey goes slow. Dick can't help but imagine that if Slade were in control, he'd be a lot faster and a _ lot _ rougher.

When the head finally pops in Dick breathes a sigh of relief. The worst is over. Every inch after that feels like a mile, but the head is by _ far _ the worst part, and Dick bites at his lip as he waits for Joey to bottom out. Slade is just too damn big, and he's not even halfway in when he brushes against Dick's prostate, making Dick's entire body shudder.

When he finally bottoms out, Dick feels like he's been split in half. He swears he can feel Slade's cock in his _ throat. _ He's gone so deep, and Dick lets out a whimper as Joey goes still, letting him adjust.

He's honestly surprised he can even hold the whole thing. He's shocked his body can even_ fit _ something so large, and the brush of fur on the back of his ass and thighs isn't helping either.

"Big," Dick mumbles. Joey's body is still under him, but right then all it really is is a hot wet place for his cock. He can't _ focus _ on fucking him properly, and when Joey starts to pull back Dick is practically dragged back with him. He nearly slips out of Joey's body, only to get shoved back in when Joey thrusts, forcing Dick to fuck his still body with each movement.

It's intense. It's _ very _ intense. Every movement feels magnified tenfold, and the feeling of being trapped between Slade's massive body and Joey's more normal sized one just makes it better. He feels pinned and _ very _ out of control as he tries to kiss Joey, his entire body being shoved along as Joey starts to fuck into him. Every thrust drags across his prostate not via skill, but simply via size. Slade's cock is too large to possibly miss it, and every movement makes Dick's cock dribble precum into Joey's hot cunt.

It's too hot. It's too hot and intense and just too _ much, _and Dick feels like he's going to start crying as Joey picks up the pace, fucking into Dick as he forces Dick to fuck his own limp body.

"J-Joey," Dick croaks as he cums, the orgasm wrung out of him by Joey accidentally shoving across his prostate again. He wants to pause, to have some time to recover, but he doesn't get the chance. Joey doesn't stop, doesn't even pause_ , _ and Dick's pushed into painful overstimulation as Joey fucks him.

The feeling is so overwhelming that Dick nearly misses the warning signs. There's nothing overly obvious, but as Joey thrusts into him, his cock starts to catch. The pain, previously lost in the haze of overstimulation and pleasure, comes back.

Slade's cock is getting bigger. He's getting bigger, and the noises that Joey is making are getting more and more loud, and Dick can't even manage _ words. _ He wants to beg. He doesn't even know what he's begging for, but he wants to beg anyway. For it to stop, for it to keep going, for Joey to fuck him just the right way.

Dick knows he's crying as he fucks into Joey's body, but he can't make himself stop. He no longer has any control over what's happening.

He never wants it to end. It hurts so badly, but he can't imagine it _ stopping. _

The pain reaches its peak (he's so _ spread _he can't possibly imagine his ass being able to take any more, but then he's been thinking that for the last ten thrusts) as Slade's knot finally seats itself inside him, and then the angle of the thrusts shift. He's no longer rocking in and out, instead devolving into short, hasty thrusts that jab places that shouldn't be jabbed, Dick's entire body being knocked around under Slade's massive form.

And then he cums.

Dick's always thought the whole _ I could feel him cum _ was bullshit, because if you have enough lube it's hard to tell, but right then? Right then he can feel it. He can _ feel _ the hot cum pouring into him, can feel the way Slade's knot gets even larger as it locks in place, and then Joey lets out a howl and starts to hump into Dick's abused hole. He can't even stay still, can't do anything but let his body get dragged along, and it's enough to wring a second orgasm out of him as he sobs helplessly.

Slade keeps cuming, and Dick knows there's no way Slade actually came inside Joey. There's no way. If Slade had actually cum inside him, there'd be cum all over, and there's so much pouring into Dick's ass that Slade must have been saving up for weeks. Maybe months. It feels like he's never going to stop, and Dick feels more and more bloated as Joey _ refuses _ to stop moving, constantly rocking against Dick's body as he continues emptying his balls into him.

Dick's pretty sure at one point he passes out before being dragged back to consciousness when Joey shifts his position, causing Slade's massive knot to rub directly against his prostate. Dick doesn't even have it in him to cum, but he feels his cock dribble anyway.

Then Joey finally, _ finally _ stops moving, and Dick almost feels relief before Joey—in his _ actual _ body—starts to move under him.

"There you go," Joey's voice says from the radio. "It's okay."

It is most definitely not okay. Slade's knot is still _ in _ him, and he's still—it's not _ spurting _ like it was before, but Slade's still leaking cum into him. When Dick dares to look, he's got a small bump in his stomach from how much has been pumped into him, and he lets out a whimper and buries his face against Joey's neck.

Joey does what he can to comfort him, running his hands down Dick's arms and across his back. He lets Dick stay inside him, warm and hot, and when the knot finally starts to deflate Dick sobs with relief.

When it pops out, it's with the filthiest noise Dick has ever heard, and he glances back to find cum streaming out of his ass, leaking down his thighs.

"Oh no," comes Slade's all too familiar rumble. "We can't have that." He drags a very human finger up the trail of cum, pressing it back into Dick's puffy hole as Dick lets out a whine. It's too much. It's too much and he can't believe Slade wants to put it back.

Slade's fully human as he reaches down, grabbing Dick by the shoulders as he drags him up for a rough, possessive kiss. Dick doesn't even have the energy to hold himself upright when Slade releases him, and he slumps back onto the bed. Dick doesn't know where everyone's getting all their energy from as Joey slides off the bed to go do who knows what.

When Joey returns, he leans down, pressing a kiss to Dick's tear-stained cheek. He can hear them moving around him, but he barely even _ registers _ any of it until he feels something cool pressing against his hole.

A butt plug. Slade's _ plugging _ him, and he simply presses it in like it's a perfectly normal thing to do until it finally pops in, keeping his cum in place.

"Don't want you making a mess," Slade says, looking unbelievably smug when Dick dares glance up at him.

Dick mumbles something that was meant to be _ fuck you, _ only he can't quite manage that much.

"Everything better now?" Joey asks, and Slade lets out a small laugh, one hand dragging along Dick's side.

"Better than alright," Slade confirms. "Might be up for round two if you give me a little bit, though. Wouldn't mind fucking Dick with his ass as messy as it is."

Dick can't even muster up anything to say, so all he can do is watch as Joey leans down, pressing the lightest kiss imaginable to his lips.

"That was fun," Joey says with a smirk that Dick knows he gets from his father. "Maybe the three of us should do this again sometime?"

Dick doesn't think his ass could take it, but he's not saying no, either.


End file.
